The immune system has different possible ways of reacting to an antigen. A decisive step for the type of immune response is the stimulation of different T-cell subpopulations. So called Th1 cells predominantly produce cytokines, which stimulate a cellular immune response (IFN-γ, IL-12, IL-2). In contrast, Th2 cells predominantly produce IL-4, IL-5 and IL-0. These cytokines boost an IgE-mediated allergic reaction and inflammation and are thought as well to be involved with recruitment, proliferation, differentiation, maintenance and survival of eosinophils (i.e., leukocytes that accept an eosin stain), which can result in eosinophilia. Eosinophilia is a hallmark of many Th2 mediated diseases, such as asthma, allergy, and atopic dermatitis. Th1- and Th2-related cytokines act antagonistically and the Th1/Th2 responses are under normal physiological circumstances in a well-controlled balance. Neither the Th1 nor the Th2 response prevails. If in disbalance, the dominance of one of Th1 or Th2 immune responses play a role in or is responsible for several pathological conditions.
An excessive Th 1 immune response eventually can lead to autoimmunity, the breakdown of material of the individuals own body, e.g. insulin dependent diabetes mellitus, multiple sclerosis, Crohn's disease, Pemphigus vulgaris, autoimmune thrombocytopenic purpura, autoimmune hemolytic anemia.
An excessive Th 2 response leads to extreme sensitivity towards foreign components which should not lead to any immunological reaction, e.g. allergies and related diseases such as atopic dermatitis, asthma, occupational asthma, food allergy (e.g. cows milk allergy, apple allergy, peanut and other nut allergies, lupine allergy), allergic rhinitis (e.g. pollen allergy), dust mite allergy and other forms of hypersensitivity like systemic anaphylaxis and acute urticaria.
A relative shift towards an increased Th 2 response and/or reduced Th1 response is found under circumstances of stress of any sort, which consequently results in a bias towards a Th 2 response. Such relative shift is for example observed in immunosenescence, cancer patients, chronic infections, an overload of exercise, social conflicts or high work loads, exposure to toxic components or radiation and metabolic stress leading to malnutrition, cachexia or malnutrition caused by anorexia. (Janeway (2001) Immunobiology 5th edition, Garland publishing ISBN 0-8153-3642-x; Roitt et al (2001) Immunology 6th edition, Harcourt publishing limited, ISBN-0-7234-31892).
Bifidogenic effects are held responsible for e.g. reduction and/or prevention of bacterial infection. It is known that oligosaccharides can display bifidogenic effects.
Acid oligosaccharides have been described to have advantageous effects. WO 02/42484 describes esterified pectin hydrolysates for the treatment of infection and/or the prevention of adhesions of harmful substances to eukaryotic cells. DE 4223613 describes a process for the preparation of unsaturated uronides from pectin-like substances through anaerobic fermentation, using e.g pectate lyase. The preparation can be used for the medical treatment of heavy metal intoxication.
Also combinations of acid- and neutral oligosaccharides have been described. EP 1105002 describes a prebiotic composition comprising transgalactooligosaccharides, inulin and galacturonic acid oligosaccharides. U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,251 describes a combination of sialyated oligosaccharide (disialolacto-N-tetraose) and galactooligosaccharides, for the prophylaxis of symptoms connected with the adhesion of organisms such as influenza WO 01/60378 describes mixtures of unsaturated pectin hydrolysate and neutral oligosaccharides for the prevention of adhesion of pathogens to epithelial surfaces.
Infant formulae containing lipid, protein, saccharides, vitamin and at least one selected from di- or higher saccharide containing galactose, a derivative thereof, saccharide containing N-acetylneuraminic acid and a derivative thereof are known (EP 1332759).